


I Will Never Not Be There For You Again

by yellow_craion



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood, Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Heavy Angst, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 15:57:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16222424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yellow_craion/pseuds/yellow_craion
Summary: whumptober prompt day 2 - bloody handsbad things happen bingo prompt - cradling someone in their arms





	I Will Never Not Be There For You Again

Sitting on the floor, propped up against the cold wall, Simon is staring down at his hands, lying uselessly on his lap.

They’re sticky now. And red. Oh, god so red.

The more time passes the more the blood dries and more sticky his palms are, so he’s trying to keep still.

No point moving anyway. Too late.

His sister is dying in the next room but he can’t bear to go back there. Too much. He fucked up, again and this time it is Becky paying the price.

He chokes on a sob.

How did he end up with this badly fucked up life?? He was going to go to college and lead a boring life of an accountant, coming home for holidays and letting his geek flag fly on weekends. Maybe go to Pride now and then.

All gone now.

Simon sniffles when Magnus comes and kneels by his side. He shuts his eyes tight, not wanting to hear what he’s expecting to hear.

“Come, she’s asking for you”

He blinks at his bloody hands, not comprehending.

“Simon?” Magnus put a hand on his arm and he flinches.

His face twists and he’s gulping lungfuls of air he no longer needs. His cheeks burn and he’s crying bloody tears, like any vampire, he knows that but he really can’t handle any more blood!!

Without thinking he’s about to wipe his face with his hands but then Magnus’ clean hands stop him and he remembers.

Sticky.

Red.

And he doesn’t recognize the sound coming from him, just curls up into himself, hunching down.

Failed her too.

“Simon!!”

He looks up.

Magnus is giving him a sad smile.

Pity, he thinks. He expected anger.

“She’s alive. Rebecca’s alive. You saved her. I promise, you got to her just in time. You did good.”

“She…” Simon pushes against the wall and runs off, his hands shaking and leaving red stains in their wake. He stumbles over his own feet, vampire speed both a hindrance and an advantage, catches himself against the door frame and looks into the other room.

It’s too bright.

The living room’s a mess. Books and pillows lay scattered on the floor, all drawers of the old dresser are open and the bottom one it completely out, contents thrown out carelessly. There’s a hole punched in the door frame, a hammer sticking out and a cracked picture frame with whole Lewis family fell off it’s place on the wall.

And in that mess, lays his sister, next to the sofa.

“Come ‘ere,” Rebecca breathes out and reaches her hand out.

Simon stumbles up to her, almost falling on top of her with relief, apologizing for crushing her when he should be careful, he should, yes but he has to hold her and he forgets about his bloody hands, and his face and he must be scaring her like that but he’s scared too so it’s alright.

She wraps him in her arms and he breathes in her scent, and sobs again because she smells alive. Alive!

“I told you,” she reminds him. “Promised, yeah? I will never not be there for you again.”


End file.
